<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is Calm by blu3boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943652">All is Calm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi'>blu3boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeon and Daddies, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mentions of Pregnancy, Song Fic Kinda, sweet domestic love, the closes have a happy healthy marriage try to change my mind, trans nick is canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>liddol baby nick cries a lot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Close/Morgan Freeman (Dungeons and Daddies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thinking bout the closes and how in love they are.... thastes all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Close’s new baby was definitely gonna be a singer. He has a killer set of vocal chords on him. Kid could scream for hours and his volume would never get quieter. They didn’t mind though. Nothing like a little background noise for while walking around the house. Glenn was used to the noise and Morgan didn’t mind it. Babies cry, that’s just what they do. Not much you can do to change them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neighbors on the other hand… Something about old white people, they just can’t handle a baby crying. Eventually they have to move out of this stupid apartment, upgrade to a starter home and see where life takes them from there. For now they had to settle for their tiny one bedroom apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nickie, what’s wrong honey?” Glenn enters his and Morgan’s bedroom seeing a familiar sight. Morgan is bent over, reaching into Nick’s crib, trying to calm the fussy baby. Resisting the urge to pinch Morgan’s butt, Glenn instead sidles up next to her, leaning on the crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know what’s terrible about the world or is [he] just crying to cry?”  Glenn comments, still gazing lovely at the tiny human despite his ear piercing shrieks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[He’s] not hungry, I just fed [him]. I think someone just needs a nap but won’t go to sleep.” Scooping Nick out of his crib, Morgan begins to gently rock the upset bundle in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you gotta fight so hard to stay awake? You got nothing you need to do, just go to sleep dude!” Morgan coos. Nick doesn’t budge on the crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgs, we can't talk our way outta this. You know we have a stubborn kid. Takes after you.” Glenn grins, still leaning on the crib. After gasping dramatically, Morgan gives Glenn butt a gentle smack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the stubborn one dickhead. Are you gonna help with bebe or is this tantrum on me?” Morgan asks, rolling her eyes as Glenn dramatically reacts to the play slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ya know, I was gonna help but now I won’t. I have to go ice my ass after that one, Clemins.” Glenn whines, which gets him another, less gentle slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glennifer-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Morgan groans with a little laugh, “could you at least help a little bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t walk now. You’ve crippled me, baby.” Dramatic as always, Glenn continues to lament as Morgan leaves with Nick, laughing as she walks away. Glenn goes to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think if you kiss it I’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glennjamen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m being a responsible parent so I can’t kiss your ass right now.” Nick is still screaming, fat alligator tears rolling down his red face. Morgan drops her voice to a soft tone, bringing a hand to Nick’s little belly. “So tired and so angry, just sleep Nickie you’ll feel much better babes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glenn immediately softens watching Morgan and Nick. It still felt unreal that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dad. That this beautiful woman is his wife and that they have a kid together. Despite the crying, the nasty diapers and judgmental looks they get for being so young, Glenn feels like the luckiest man on earth. Walking next to Morgan, leaning his head on her shoulder, Glenn puts his hand on top of Morgan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you gotta chill out little dude. You gotta read the room, your vibes are completely off.” Seems like dad wasn’t what Nick needs to sleep either. Normally Glenn had “the magic touch” when it came to Nick. Nick seemed to fall easier around Glenn, he exudes a lot of sleepy energy,  but the crying still doesn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lullaby?” Glenn asks, causing Morgan to perk up slightly and nod her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lullaby.” She repeats as another confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Morgan told Glenn she was pregnant one of his first thoughts was how lucky this kid is gonna be. That they’d get a mini concert from two awesome singers every night. The two knew the drill by now. Morgan makes her way to the recliner, gently rocking back and forth to soothe Nick with the motion. Glenn gets his guitar from the bedroom and sits on the couch. Tuning into a soft key, Glenn gently starts playing. No real song yet. Glenn was good at singing but he wasn’t the better singer of the two. Morgan by far was much better at singing than him. She’d usually find a song to sing, Glenn picking up the tune and playing along once she starts. Humming softly, trying to think of a nice lullaby, Morgan looks to Glenn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silent Night?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Feeling her kind gaze fall on him always makes Glenn feel weak. Like they’re both 19 again, meeting for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christmas music? But it’s september?” Glenn teases lightly, using the same remark Morgan usually gives him for playing Christmas music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you like that one.” Glenn had expected her to bite back but melts a little when she doesn’t. “Plus, I think that one is the prettiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn just nods and begins playing his guitar. Surprised when Morgan begins to sing the countermelody part, leaving him to sing the melody, Glenn goes along with her. It doesn’t take long for the crying to grow softer and softer. Lullabies worked most of the time for Nick. All they can think is how talented he’s gonna be when he grows up. Even though Nick has quieted, doesn’t mean he’s asleep. Staring into his sleepy eyes, Morgan grins at him while singing. God are they cute. That’s all Glenn can think watching the two, Nick smiling a toothless grin back at Morgan. Glenn’s favorite sounds are a tie between two laughs. He genuinely can’t decide if Morgan’s or Nick’s laugh was better. When Morgan laughs she laughs with her whole body. Throwing her head back as snorts and giggles shake her body. Glenn loves to make Morgan laugh. Yet making Nick laugh felt even more special. Just like his mom, he laughs with his whole body. Kicking his tiny, little feet and waving his small, chubby hands, high pitched giggles and squeals filling the apartment. So far Nick wins the having a better laugh competition, mainly because whenever he laughs so does Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song ends, Morgan looks to Glenn and mouths that Nick is sleeping. Grinning, finally hearing silence in the apartment, Glenn goes to put his guitar away. Coming back, hands now free, Glenn </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully takes Nick from Morgan. Walking the sleeping bundle back to his crib, Glenn still can’t fathom how </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick is. Or how he had a smell that wasn’t like anything he’s smelt before. He didn’t know babies had a smell other than poop or vomit, but now that he had his own he knows that “new baby smell” is actually a thing. Glenn could just stare and hold Nick all day if he could. Brush his fingers across the top of Nick’s head, feeling his soft, wispy baby hairs. Could listen to his coos and incoherent babbling on repeat. Glenn isn’t sure how long he’s just been standing over Nick’s crib, contently watching him sleep. He’s surprised when he feels arms slip around his waist and a kiss pressed to the middle of his back. Making room for Morgan to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist as she stands next to him. Quietly they both watch Nick, not sure why they were doing this in the room, they have a baby monitor. Eventually Morgan gets on her tippy toes to whisper in Glenn’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. de Vil? We should go make dinner. [He’s] not going anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She presses another kiss to his cheek. Glenn nods in agreement and let’s Morgan lead him out of the bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>